The present invention is directed to a melting and casting plant for operation under a vacuum, a protective gas atmosphere or normal atmosphere. The plant has a chamber for a melting and casting means, preferably an inductively heated melting crucible and one or more ingot molds loadable onto a turntable and/or elevating platform, the chamber having a bipartite wall with a part of the wall being pivotable.
Melting and casting systems are utilized in vacuum processing technology for research and development and for production. The critical component parts of these systems are a vacuum chamber, a pump and an energy supply system with a control unit. Such systems can be operated under a high-vacuum, under a protective gas atmosphere or in normal atmosphere.
Such a melting and casting plant is described, for example, in the brochure of Leybold AG "IS 001 Labor-Induktions-Schmeltz-und Giess-Anlag", number 31-140.21.